Please save Zadie
by HarrysGurl14
Summary: Harry and Hermione both have jobs at Hogwarts now and Their daughter along with Malfoy's son attends hogwarts something bad happens and it's up to Rodney to save her. ~Sequal to The Surprise~
1. Default Chapter

Harry walked in his office and collapsed. Hermione was in there waiting on him. "Hard day at work sweetie?" Hermione asked. "You think the old geezer would be dead now." Harry said referring to Snape. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her down kissing her lips. Hermione clapped her hands "I'm so excited Zadie starts Hogwarts tomorrow!" Hermione said. "Yeah I know it's cool that I will be her Defense against the Dark arts teacher to." Harry said. Harry and Hermione had both gotten jobs at Hogwarts a lot of teachers from when they went to school were there but there were a lot of new ones. Hermione took Professor Mcgonagall's place and was now the head of Gryffindor House and also the Transfiguration teacher. Harry on the other hand was the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Snape was in fury when he heard this because Harry had only graduated two years ago when he had gotten the job but Harry has had the job now for 13 years almost 14. Hermione kissed Harry one more time before leaving to her own office. Harry decided to get back to work on his lessons that he would be teaching to the school. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in Harry called." Harry heard the door opened he had his back to the door and a familiar voice answered "Well Well Well Potter never thought you would make it big." Harry jolted around and saw Malfoy there grinning. "Hey Draco long time no see!" Harry said. "I just came to see how Rodney's first year at Hogwarts was." Malfoy said. "He's a very bright student. Very smart, and Very popular just like his dad." Harry said. Malfoy smiled "Does he have anybody he's picking on." Harry paused a moment and said "No my daughter starts tomorrow." Harry and Malfoy laughed. Just then Snape walked in "Potter I need you to..Well if it isn't my favorite student Draco Malfoy!" Snape said. "Your son is at the top of my class." Draco blushed "He gets his willingness from his father." Snape took his eyes of Malfoy and looked at Harry. "Potter I need you to go and file these. These are the list of first year students Hermione will need tomorrow." Harry took the list from his hands and shuffled to the P's "Professor I do not see Zadie in here." Harry said. Snape gave an evil grin. "Well I must have made a mistake give them here and I will fix it properly." Snape grabbed for the folder but Harry took it out of his reach. "That will be quite alright Professor I can fix it myself I have nothing else to do." Snape snarled and turned around and took off. Malfoy shrugged and said. "Don't let him get to you." Harry grinned "Don't worry I'm not I am free to do whatever I want. I can prowl the halls without him taking points from Gryffindor and I can even call him Severus." Draco laughed. "I gotta go I'll see you later. Send me an owl if Rodney gets out of hand and becomes to much like me." Harry grinned. "I'll note that."  
  
"ZADIE! Your going to be late now hurry up." Sirius Black was trying to get Zadie ready for her first day at Hogwarts. They had reached platforms nine and ten at the train station. "Now you remember how to do this don't you?" Sirius asked. Zadie rolled her eyes. "Yes Sirius all I will have to do is be UN noticed and run straight for the wall." "That's my girl." Sirius said. "Be good and don't give your mum and dad a hard time during their lessons." Zadie nodded her head and ran through the platform. When Zadie was on the train she was sitting in an empty compartment until she heard a knock on the door. A blond headed boy stood there wearing Slytherin robes. "Hi there are you Zadie Potter?" he asked. "Yes I am who are you?" she asked. "The names Rodney Malfoy." Zadie gasped. "I know you my mum and dad went to school with your mum and dad." Rodney laughed. "I'm a second year." "Do they still sort the kids the same way?" Zadie asked. "Not exactly Professor Potter, your mum, puts the hat on your head and it asks you a whole bunch of questions like what's your favorite candy and what would you do if you found a sack of galleon's. Then it waits a second and then shouts your house name out." Zadie thought it sounded quite interesting. "Well best be off I want to be the first off the train." Rodney said. Zadie laughed. "See ya." 


	2. Chapter 2

Zadie got off the train once they got to Hogwarts she heard the Familiar voice of "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!!" Zadie looked up and saw the familiar giant she loved. "Hi Uncle Rubeus!" She said. "Hello there Zadie." Hagrid smiled back. Zadie followed Hagrid and the other first years over to the boats. "Uncle Rubeus can I sit in the boat with you?" "Well O' course ya can." Said Hagrid. Zadie climbed into the boat that was a lot bigger then all the others. She also saw the water come up to the edge when Hagrid got in. Once they got to Hogwarts Zadie walked up the staircase with everyone else. Once she got to the top she saw her mom smiling down at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Potter. I am the head of Gryffindor House and the transfiguration teacher. Now there is another teacher here also known as Professor Potter if it starts to get confusing you can just simply call me Professor G. Potter. Are there any questions." A little boy raised his hand "Yes dear?" Hermione said. "What will we have to do to get sorted." Hermione smiled. "You will see. Now I have to go in and make sure Professor Dumbeldore is ready. The sorting will begin momentarily. Hermione walked into the great Hall. "I heard you were Professor Potter's daughter and the other Professor Potter is your dad!" Said a little red headed girl. Zadie nodded "That's right you got a problem with that." "I will if you pass." Said the girl with the red hair. "That tells me your parents cheat." Zadie walked over to her and put her face up to hers. "Take that back you little red headed freak." There was a sound of a lady behind her clearing her throwt. Zadie turned around and saw the anger in Hermione's face. "That will be enough Zadie." Zadie walked back over and resumed the place she was standing in. "Yeah Zadie you don't want to upset your mummy." The girl with the red hair said. Hermione glared at both of them and then looked up. "We are ready for you now." Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall Zadie and the other first years walked in down towards the staff table. Zadie saw Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbeldore, Professor Trelawney, Professor Snape, and Her dad Professor Potter. Once they were up at the staff table Hermione unrolled some parchment and said. "When I call your name come up here and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and the hat will ask you some questions. Once the hat is through asking you it will shout out the house you will be in. Once it sorts you walk down to the table and sit with your peers. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Hermione looked at the parchment and called out HEATHER WEASLEY. Zadie saw the red headed girl that had told her off outside the great hall walk forward. "Weasley? That's my godfathers name." Zadie thought. "He doesn't have any kids though." Zadie saw her mum and dad exchange looks of confusion apparently they were thinking the same thing. "Alright lets see what is your favorite candy?" the sorting hat asked. "Chocolate frogs." Heather answered. "What pet do you own an owl, rat, cat, toad, or none?" "None I have a dog." "What is your dogs name?" "Skipper." After a few minutes of asking questions the sorting hat screamed out GRYFFINDOR! Heather had a look of relief on her face and she ran down to the gryffindor table. "Arnold Harris." Hermione called out. A pudgy little brown headed boy came up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat asked him many questions and then shouted. SLYTHERIN! Arnold smiled and went and took a seat at the slytherin table next to Rodney. Zadie looked up at her father. Harry winked at her and gave her the thumbs up sign. "Zadie Potter." Hermione called out. Zadie walked slowly up there and looked at her mother in the eyes. Hermione smiled and motioned for Zadie to sit on the stool. Zadie sat down and heard the hat ask her. "What is your last name?" "Potter" she said. "What animals do you own cat, owl, toad, rat, or none?" "Owl." "What is your owls name?" "Hedwig she was my dads." After a couple of questions the sorting hat screamed out GRYFFINDOR! Zadie smiled and looked at her mum and dad. Hermione was smiling and had tears in her eyes and Harry was clapping and cheering madly. Zadie went and sat down at the gryffindor table. When the sorting was over Hermione went and took a seat by Harry and Dumbeldore stood up. "Let the feast begin!" Everyone ate until it was time to go to the common rooms and go to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zadie woke up in her four-poster the next morning earlier then everyone. She dressed quickly in her robes and ran out of the common room and down to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. "Hi daddy do you need any help?" she asked her father Harry. "Yes actually I do." Harry said, "Take these to Dumbeldore. The password is Sunshine. You do remember where his office is don't you?" asked Harry. Zadie nodded. Harry handed Zadie a stack of papers and she walked out of the classroom. "There's my beautiful princess." A voice said. Zadie looked up and saw a familiar face. "UNCLE RON!!" Zadie layed down the stack of papers Harry gave her just incase they were in a certain order and jumped into her uncle's arms. "Hey Zadie! Good grief you have gotten huge!" Zadie smiled. "Hey Uncle Ron I thought you didn't have any kids." Zadie said. "Well I didn't but my wife Parvati just had a new born baby boy the other day his name is Owen .why?" Zadie said "I met a girl who is also a first year here her name is Heather Weasley and she has red hair like you." Ron smiled. "You've met my niece. That's my brother Percy's daughter. Quite mean little thing." "So I noticed." Said Zadie. Zadie leaned down and picked up the stack of papers. "I gotta deliver these to Professor Dumbeldore for daddy." Zadie said and strolled off. Ron smiled and shook his head turning around and headed for the direction of Harry's class.  
  
Zadie was walking towards Dumbeldore's office when she bumped into Rodney. "Hey Zadie need a hand?" "No thanks I gotta make sure these get to dumbeldore without any harm. No offence or anything its just daddy is very picky about his work." Zadie said Rodney shook his head "None taken. I'll see you later at breakfast." Rodney said. He walked off Zadie stared at him as he walked off. "Ugh he is so fine!" she thought. She turned around and walked to dumbeldore's office. "Sunshine" she said when she reached it. The gargoyle sprung to life turning in circles and going up bringing stairs along with it. Zadie walked up the stairs and into Dumbeldore's office. "Zadie what brings you here this early?" Dumbeldore asked. Zadie sat the stack of papers on the desk and said, "Daddy asked me to deliver these to you." Dumbeldore smiled. "You should learn to call him Professor Potter why you're in school." Zadie nodded her head. "I know I've just been calling him daddy for the first 11 years of my life." Dumbeldore laughed. "Well best be off breakfast will be ready soon." Zadie said and walked out of the office. Zadie walked towards the Great Hall when she heard a voice. "What are you doing here?" Zadie turned around and saw Professor Snape. "Young lady just because your parents work here doesn't mean you can stroll the halls. 10-points taken from Gryffindor. You, your father, and your grandfather have a lot in common." Snape walked off. Zadie felt tears form in her eyes. She started crying and ran to her mom's office, which was right down the hall. "Mummy I'm so sorry I was delivering something to Dumbeldore for daddy and Professor Snape saw me and took ten points away from gryffindor because I was wandering the halls I am so sorry mummy." Zadie screamed when she ran into the Transfiguration class. Hermione ran to her daughter. "Sweetie it's quite all right Professor Snape is a mean wizard and is jealous. He was jealous of your father when he was going to school here and took points away whenever possible. I'm not mad. In fact I will go and talk to Dumbeldore about it now." Hermione kissed Zadie on the forehead and walked out of her class.  
  
When Zadie finished all her classes that day she went to Harry's office "Daddy are you busy?" Harry turned around and saw his daughter's face filled with confusion. He motioned for her to come over to him. "What's wrong Zadie?" he asked. "Snape took 10 points away today because I was wondering in the halls when actually I was delivering those papers. And then today he took some away because I knocked over my goblet in potions." Harry sighed. "It will be fine don't let him get to you." Harry kissed Zadie on the forehead and she walked out of his office and back up to the dormitory's 


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks went by into Zadie's 1st year at Hogwarts. She was sitting in Defense against the dark arts class one day not paying any attention to what her dad was saying when she heard a voice she never heard before. "I'm gonna kill you like I killed your grandparents!" Zadie freaked out and looked around. "Die Zadie!" Zadie jumped from her seat "NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The whole class was looking at her. Harry looked at her with such fear. Zadie started crying and ran out of the classroom. She ran down the halls and all the way to her dormitory. Zadie sat by the fire shaking with fear. "Who was that?" she thought. "Who killed my grandparents?" "Zadie are you in here?" Zadie heard her father's voice. "Zadie? Zadie what's wrong? Who's messing with you baby?" Zadie shook her head. "I don't know daddy. I heard a voice it said do you want to die like your grandparents?" Harry's whole body went numb. "Daddy who killed Grandma and Grandpa?" Zadie asked. Just then the portrait whole swung open and Hermione came in. "Harry! Zadie! I went to your class and I saw Professor Snape there. He told me you told him to take over because you had to chase after Zadie who ran out of the class screaming. What's going on?" Harry looked at Zadie still with fright and then at Hermione. "Hermione." He said with a shaky voice. "Harry whats wrong what happened to Zadie?" Zadie was looking up at her parents. "Hermione, Voldemort has returned and he wants Zadie." Hermione froze. "We got to tell Dumbeldore!" she said. Harry looked down at Zadie. "Daddy who's Voldemort and why did he kill Grandma and Grandpa and why does he want me?" Harry sat down and put Zadie in his lap. "Zadie back when I was a baby like around 1 a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort was in control. He went around killing people and nobody could stop him. He came to my house one night and killed my parents my mum was holding me when he killed her she was screaming take me not Harry! Don't take Harry! After he killed her he turned to me and pointed his wand at me he was going to kill me but my mum sacrificed herself for me and he failed. He left me with none other then a scar on my forehead. He was after me all through Hogwarts. In my 7th year though Draco Malfoy and I Rodney's dad, defeated Voldemort and we thought he was gone. Zadie I want you to promise me something. If you ever hear the voice again you tell me or your mum as soon as possible you hear me?" Zadie nodded. Harry looked up at Hermione she was in tears. Harry got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Dumbeldore is here. Voldemort cannot touch her." Harry kissed Hermione on the lips and held it until Zadie said, "We should get back to class." Harry and Hermione laughed and led their daughter out the common room.  
  
The next day Zadie was heading towards the common room from lunch when she heard a voice "Zadie in here." She turned and saw Rodney. She smiled and walked into the empty classroom Rodney was in. "What's up?" Zadie asked. Rodney grabbed a hold of Zadies waist and pushed her against the wall he pressed his lips against hers. Zadie wanted to stop but she always dreamed of this. She loved Rodney and was over whelmed that he loved her. They kissed passionately until Zadie felt Rodney's hand go towards her skirt. She pushed it away. "Not here. Not now. I'm not ready." Rodney nodded and kissed her again. "Will you be my girlfriend though?" Zadie nodded and kissed Rodney once more before leading him out of the classroom. They walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall until Zadie stopped in her tracks. She heard that Voice again. "I'm going to kill you Zadie. I'm going to kill you right under your daddy and mummy's nose!" "It's the voice." Zadie said. Rodney looked at Zadie with curiosity. "Baby what voice?" He asked. Zadie grabbed a hold of Rodney's hand and ran to her mum's class since it was the nearest she stopped only to find a note on Hermione's desk that said Zadie. She opened it. It said.  
  
I have your mother and I'm going to kill her!  
  
-Voldemort. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Idea of Zadie and Rodney being together did not make Harry or Hermione happy at all. In fact they even put a stop to Rodney and Zadie seeing each other. Zadie was furious and kept sneaking out at night to see him. They would sneak outside and go down to the lake at night where they knew nobody would see them. "Zadie I love you." Rodney said. "I love you too." Zadie said. Rodney rapped his arms around Zadie and started to kiss her neck. Rodney wanted to do something but he wasn't sure of her reaction towards it. But to his surprise Zadie started to remove his robes. Rodney picked Zadie up and pressed her against the tree kissing her all over her neck. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. Zadie nodded. He kissed her some more and before they knew it both of them had worked their way out of their clothes. "Your father is going to kill me." Rodney said. Zadie laughed. "Only if my mum doesn't first." Zadie and Rodney were starting to work a sweat. "It's hot out here I'm going to go swimming." Zadie got up and ran towards the lake with Rodney watching her. "Lets hope no one sees you running stark naked around the lake Zadie." Rodney laughed. Zadie motioned for Rodney to join her. Come on baby get in it feels great." Rodney got up and started to walk towards the lake. When he got in he swam up towards her he grabbed her and started kissing her. "Out now!" Zadie and Rodney jolted around and saw Harry standing there with a look of kill towards Rodney. "Daddy wait you don't understand." Zadie said. "Oh I understand completely Zadie." Harry walked over and grabbed Zadie out of the lake since they were now at the edge. "Get dressed Zadie." Zadie had never heard her fathers voice filled with so much anger before. "YOU. You stay away from my daughter. I will be sending an owl to Draco as soon as I get back to my office." Rodney looked like he had seen Voldemort. "Professor please you can't tell my dad." It's to late for that Mr. Malfoy." Harry grabbed Zadie by the arm and dragged her back up to the castle. "Zadie you are in so much trouble it isn't even funny. If I EVER see you with that boy again I will throw you in a chamber and lock you in there until your 18. I can't believe you had sex with that guy." Zadie was in tears. She snatched herself away from Harry. "I'm tired of you treating me like a baby." She screamed. "I'm treating you like one cause your acting like one!" Harry screamed back. "What's goin' on here what's all this screamin' for." Hagrid had come up. "Nothing Hagrid I just caught Zadie having sex with Rodney Malfoy." Harry said. Hagrid gasped. "Zadie? I can't believe it!" "Well believe it cause it happened." Harry said. He grabbed Zadie again and dragged her into the castle and up to Hermione's office. "Hermione you will never guess what I just caught our daughter doing." Harry said. Hermione got up and looked at her husband and daughter with deep concern. "I just caught Rodney and Zadie shagging in the lake." Hermione was about to faint. "Zadie?" "Mum I love Rodney and I think I deserve to share that love with him." Zadie screeched. "Should I leave it sounds like your having a family issue?" Ron had walked in. "It's ok Ron we just caught Zadie doing something and we are highly upset. "Oh?" Ron said looking at Zadie. "Yes Uncle Ron I had sex with Rodney Malfoy and now their mad at me. You do understand why I had sex with him don't you Uncle Ron?" Ron sighed. "No Zadie I don't understand why such a sweet girl would want to do that." "UGH Nobody understands me!!" Zadie screamed running out of Hermione's office. She ran back to the lake hoping to see Rodney. Rodney was there all right but he also saw Mr. Malfoy, Rodney's father. "What were you thinking? I thought I raised you better boy. She is 11 years old and your only 12. She's also a Gryffindor I thought you knew better not to go sleeping around with people outside your house especially at 12!!" Malfoy was hitting Rodney and punching him in his stomach. "Zadie? Zadie get back here this instant." Hermione, Harry and Ron were coming up behind her. "Dad look." Harry looked over to where Draco and Rodney were. "Dad Mr. Malfoy is abusive that's why Rodney didn't want you telling him." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron then back at Rodney and Draco. "Zadie go back to my office and wait for me DON'T GO ANYWHERE ELSE." Harry said firmly to Zadie. "But dad that's my boyfriend I want to make sure he will be alright." "I will tell you if he is alright Just go to my office." "Zadie listen to your father." Hermione said. "I'll stay with her. Come on Zadie." Ron said. Ron and Zadie walked back up to the castle towards Harry's Office. 


	6. Chapter 6

Zadie was up in her dormitory in deep thought. Harry walked in and sat down next to her. "Zadie I know you are upset with us." Zadie shook her head. "Dad. I'm not upset I'm confused." Harry looked at her oddly. "About what?" he asked. "Mum." She replied. "Hermione? Why are you confused about her?" Zadie leaned up and whipped the tears from her eyes. She grabbed a piece of parchment out of her robes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I found this in mum's office and I was running to tell you until I ran in to Rodney. He said something that made me forget it. I really don't know how. We went out to the lake and that's when you caught us. But here's the note." Harry read the note and went pale. "Zadie are you saying Voldemort has Hermione?" Zadie nodded. "Harry held his head and walked around the dormitory. "Then who was the person with us?" Harry asked. Zadie saw tears form in her father's eyes. "It was I." Harry turned around and saw Hermione only when they saw her she transformed into someone. It was a man Harry never saw before. Zadie screamed and ran to Harry. "Who-Who are you?" Harry stuttered. "And where is my wife." "Your wife is with non other then Voldemort. And my name is Canny. I am a friend of Voldemorts also known as a death eater." Harry felt a stab of pain go through his head. He hadn't felt his scar burn sense he attended Hogwarts. "DAMNIT WHERE IS MY WIFE!!" Harry screamed holding his forehead. Canny smiled. "You really want to know?" Harry got up and jumped on Canny wrestling him to the ground. "DADDY!" Zadie yelled. Canny had placed himself on top of Harry and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck. He picked Harry up and slammed him against the wall. Harry couldn't breathe or think he heard the shrill screams coming from Zadie. "LET GO OF HIM!" Zadie ran after Canny and pushed him off of Harry. Harry collapsed holding his neck. Canny grabbed Zadie and started to run out of the common room. "ZADIE!" Harry screamed. He tried to get up but he couldn't Canny had did something to him where he was weak. Everything started going blur. Harry couldn't think he lay there until everything went black.  
  
"Headmaster he really needs his rest." Harry heard the familiar voice of Madam Pompfrey He reached on to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and everything went into focus. He looked over by the door and saw Ron standing there with Fred and George crying. Dumbeldore was next to them demanding to talk to Harry. "What if they never find Zadie and Hermione what will happen?" Ron sobbed out. "You still haven't found them?" Harry said. Everyone's heads turned his way. "No my dear boy we haven't but we have a search crew out on them." Harry got up from the bed but when he tried to stand he collapsed. Ron ran over to Harry and helped him up. Madam Pomprfey ran over as well giving Harry and wad of chocolate. "Where are they Professor? Where are my Wife and Daughter?" Harry was in tears again. "Harry we are searching for them like I said. We will tell you when we find them." Dumbeldore said. "In the mean time you need to relax and eat your chocolate. Harry laid down sobbing harder then ever. He looked up into Fred's face. "If anything happens to them I will never forgive myself." Harry said. Fred started to cry. In all the years Harry knew Fred he never once saw him cry. Harry soon drifted off back to sleep. He didn't awake again until the next morning. He stood up and was actually able to walk. He put his glasses on and looked at his watch. His first class started in 5 minutes. He still had his robes on so he put his shoes on and walked out of the Hospital Wing where he had ran into Dumbeldore. "Harry you really need to be in bed." Dumbeldore said. "Professor I have a class to teach I can't sit in bed and worry about Hermione and Zadie. They wouldn't want that." Harry said Dumbeldore sighed and let Harry by. Harry walked to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom and saw a letter on his desk. He grabbed it and thrust it open.  
  
Harry,  
  
I found Hermione and Zadie. I tried getting in to tell you but the Nurse wouldn't let me. Please come to Hagrid's cabin I have them there.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry threw down the letter and ran out of the classroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry got to Hagrid's hut Hermione and Zadie were there. Zadie was curled up in a blanket sleeping in Sirius's lap and Hermione was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Hermione looked up and saw Harry. "Harry! Oh baby I was so scared!" Harry embraced Hermione in a long hug and kissed her softly. Harry turned around and saw Sirius. "Thanks Sirius. I owe you." Harry said. Sirius shook his head. "This is payback from when you rescued me from Azkaban." Harry took Zadie from Sirius and said, "I'm going to bring her up to Dumbeldore's office. She can stay there until I'm done teaching all my classes. She will be safe there. Tonight she will sleep in mine and Hermione's room." Sirius smiled and opened the door for him. Hermione hugged him good-bye and walked out behind Harry. "Hermione was it Voldemort who took you?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "Voldemort can't come onto school grounds. His helper Canny took me." "That's who took Zadie." Harry said. When they arrived at the castle Harry took her to Dumbeldore's office. Dumbeldore took Zadie to the back and laid her on the couch next to the window. "I will be here all day. Zadie is in good hands Professor." Dumbeldore said. That's the first time Dumbeldore ever called Harry Professor. Harry walked back out of the office. "Hermione baby, you really need to go to the Hospital wing." Harry said. Hermione shook her head I'm fine. She leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry opened his mouth inviting her tongue in his mouth and putting his tongue in hers. Hermione stopped after a few minutes. "Harry we really need to get to our classes." Hermione said. "But I miss you I was so scared when Zadie showed me that note and I was even more scared when I saw Canny take off with her." Harry had tears in his eyes now. "Professor!" Harry and Hermione turned their heads and saw Rodney. "Professor's is Zadie alright? What happened?" Harry heard the panic tone in Rodney's voice. "Zadie is alright." Hermione said. "But we still want you away from her." Added Harry. Rodney nodded his head looking down and walked off. "Rodney." Harry called. Rodney turned around. "Come to my office after your last class." Rodney nodded again and walked off once more.  
  
"Ok class today I will teach you the deadliest curse. A curse that I myself have had experience with." Harry said. Harry's whole sixth year class was eyeing him intently. Harry grabbed a spider out of a jar and placed it on his desk. He pointed his wand at it and said. "Adavra Kadavra!" The spider dropped dead then and there. The whole class was in awe. One kid raised his hand. "Johnny yes you have a question." Harry said. "Professor what do you mean that you have had experience with this curse? Have you killed anyone?" Johnny asked. Harry sighed. "No but it was used on me by none other then Lord Voldemort. When I was one Voldemort was high powered he killed my father and wanted to kill me but my mum sacrificed herself and Voldemort killed her instead. Then he turned to me and tried killing me with that curse but sense my mum died for me he failed and lost all his powers even transformed some into me. He also left me with a scar." Harry pointed to his head. The whole class was wide eyed. Johnny raised his hand again. "Yes Johnny." Harry said. "My cousin.He was killed by Lord Voldemort." "Oh?" Harry was interested now. "Yes you may know him he went to school around your time. His name was Cedric Diggory. He was in a tournament called the triwizard tournament and he and this other guy I'm not sure who though, was fighting over who would take the cup in the last task. Both of them ended up grabbing it and it was a portkey that led them to Voldemort. My cousin was killed instantly. I never found out what happened to the other guy." Harry fell silent and looked at Johnny. "It was I who took the cup with Cedric." Everyone gasped. "Cedric and I helped each other through the tasks. I was the youngest champion. A death eater had put my name into the goblet and made sure I was drawn and made sure I won. I would of gotten the cup by myself and your cousin would still be alive today. But sense Cedric helped me I decided to take it with him. He agreed that was fair and we both grabbed it. I again almost got killed that night by the curse I just showed you but this." Harry held up his wand. "This is no ordinary wand in my opinion this wand was made out of the same phoenix that Lord Voldemorts wand is made out of. It is called its brother. I set a curse on lord voldemort the same time he did and our wands connected. Many people Voldemort killed came out of that wand like Cedric and my parents. They spoke to me and told me what to do. I survived. Cedric told me to take his body back to his parents. And my mum and dad gave me enough will to make it to the cup, which would take me back to Hogwarts. Voldemort's and I wand reacted weirdly that night sense they were brothers." Everyone including Johnny was in tears. The bell rang and everyone gathered their books up and walked out Johnny came up to Harry and said. "Professor since you are that guy this is for you. We found it by Cedric's grave a week after he died." Harry eyed Johnny and took the note. Johnny waved and walked out. Harry opened the note and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
You are the most loyal person I have ever met. You showed me true bravery that night at the graveyard. I'm not sure if this note will ever reach you but if it does I want you to know something. Take care of Cho. I had plans of marrying her. I knew you had feelings for her so I want you two to be happy together. If you end up marrying someone else please stay in contact with Cho. She needs you now more then anybody Harry.  
  
Thanks  
  
Cedric  
  
Harry folded up the letter and started crying. He opened his book with all his work and files and slipped the note into a pocket. He then took out a parchment and wrote  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I know it will seem quite odd that I am writing you. But I need to see you. I work at Hogwarts now along with my wife Hermione. You remember her right? Cedric Diggory's cousin is one of my students and he gave me a letter from Cedric they found on his grave. He told me to watch after you and I want to do that. Hermione would love to see you again as well. I hope all is ok. Please write back.  
  
Professor H. Potter  
  
Harry folded up the parchment and put it in an envelope he sealed it and handed it to Hedwig who was on the back of his chair. She hooted softly and flew off. 


	8. Chapter 8

A week later Harry was in his office trying to concentrate on his work but he had Zadie sitting in there babbling in his ear. "Daddy I'm bored." She said. Harry gave up. "Go find Rodney see what he's up to." Zadie looked at Harry suspiciously. "Seriously?" she asked. "YES!" Harry said. Zadie silently got up and walked out of the office. A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. "Come in." Harry said. Harry turned around and saw a tall beautiful lady with black hair. "Hello Harry it's me Cho." Harry's mouth dropped open. "Cho! Wow look at you. You look amazing!" Cho smiled and hugged Harry. But then Harry saw a tear fall from her eye. "I got your letter Harry." She reached in her robes and lifted up a piece of parchment. "You want to know something weird though." Harry nodded. "The night I got that letter I laid in bed thinking about it and I heard a voice. I saw the ghost of Cedric, as he was when he died of course. He must watch over you because he told me all about you and Hermione and your daughter Zadie." Cho started crying. "It was so good to see him again. I sat there trying to imagine it was him and not a ghost but it was hopeless." Harry hugged Cho once again. "Cedric loved you." Cho nodded. "You did to." Harry blushed. "It was just a crush." Cho whipped her face and said, "I got to go I'll keep in touch." And she turned around walking out the door.  
  
Harry had finished his last class of the day. Snape walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. "Harry I need you to take over my potions class tomorrow the one on your free period." Harry looked confused. "What for?" "Personal business." Snape said. Just then Harry collapsed to the floor with a bolt of pain going through his head. His scar was burning worse then it was the night Zadie was taken. He heard the familiar screams of his mother trying to stop Voldemort from killing Harry. Then he heard Voldemort say, "Say good-bye to Zadie." Harry was lying on the floor in deep pain. Voldemort, Zadie, and His parents voice kept going through his head. He looked up at the blur vision of Snape. "Potter what's going on? Potter get up now you fool!" He heard Snape yell. "Severus It's Voldemort.Zadie.He took Zadie..again.please.help..AHHHHH" Harry blacked out and the next thing he knew he was in the Hospital wing. He was still wearing his glasses but it was so blurry because his scar still had a stabbing pain. Nobody was around except a hooded figure. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "It is I Voldemort." The voice said. "No you can't be Voldemort isn't strong enough to get in Hogwarts. He couldn't of." "Oh but Potter I have my ways." Harry saw the figure raise his hands up and he muttered something. Harry's scar was on fire he held it moaning in pain. "DADDY HELP!" He heard Zadie's voice. He looked around but everything was so blurry he couldn't even make out Voldemorts Figure. "Zadie! ZADIE!" Harry screamed. "ZADIE HOLD ON!" Harry screamed. Harry heard the shrill screams come from Zadie and another bolt of pain stabbed Harry's scar. "AHHHHHHH" Harry screamed. He heard the cold laughs from Voldemort. Harry got up and ran after the blur Vision. And fell into it. He fell into what seemed a dark whole. He had his vision back but he wished he hadn't. He was now falling into what seemed like the deepest whole in History. Finally he reached the end. He landed on something soft but slimy. He recognized it at once. It was Devil's Snare. Harry remembered back to his first year when Him, Hermione, and Ron was caught in Devils Snare. Hermione's 11-year old voice came through his head. "Stop moving both of you. This is devils snare you have to relax. If you don't it will only kill you faster." Harry stopped moving and fell through the plant. When he reached the ground he saw a girl of 11 sitting in a chair tied up she had long black hair and wore glasses. It was Zadie. Harry tried running over to her but his feet locked together and he fell to the floor. There was a cold laugh behind him. Harry turned around and saw Voldemort. "You wanna see something Harry? Watch this I'm going to kill your daughter." Harry saw Voldemort's wand raised up. "NOOOO!!" Harry screamed. He then heard those horrible words. "ADAVRA KADAVRA" But it wasn't voldemort who shouted it and instead of seeing a jet of light go towards Zadie he saw one hit Voldemort. And then Voldemort dropped dead on the ground. Harry looked at Zadie she was awake now struggling in the ropes. He then looked over in the direction of where the voice and light came from and saw Rodney with a stunned look. Harry tried getting up but his legs were still stuck together. "Rodney Please Save Zadie." Harry said. Rodney nodded and ran over to Zadie and un tied her. Zadie then Ran over to Harry. "Daddy! What do I do?" "The counter curse." He said. "Remember what I taught you." Zadie nodded and did the counter curse on Harry. His legs unlocked and he got up and embraced Zadie in a tight hug. "Oh Zadie. Oh god baby I thought I had lost you again." Harry looked at Rodney. He was still looking Petrified at Voldemorts body. Harry grabbed Rodney and embraced him in a hug. "Thank You Rodney." Zadie smiled she was happy her father finally excepted Rodney. 


End file.
